The truth
by harrywhofights
Summary: what if harry gets to know his relative on his father's side and find outs the manipulations of headmaster...
1. Chapter 1

Most unexpected thing:

After having saved by Dobby the elf from Malfoys, he went to hospital wing for the news of his friends and Ron's sister. By watching the weasley family who show their love and care to their children, a sudden anger and rage for Voldemort for destroying his family but what felt was anger at himself and other adults who don't even tell about his mother and father. In the anger, he ran thinking how no one care for him slightest. This event was watched by Madam Pompfry and weasley twins. Pompfry was disappointed in herself and the authority in Hogwarts doing nothing to only child who suffered more than anyone, she has to do something before that old coot do something .Twins watched how their unofficial brother watched their family with longing , jealously and anger but they knew that angry was towards voldieshorts and silently vowed to help their non-red haired brother with their everything they could.

The Hogwarts was crying by seeing her only heir child to wander around the castle alone with no one self beside him. She knows what the adults especially the headmaster has decided against her child. She silently vowed to herself that she will take care of her only heir child and bring justice to him. She guided him to the Room Of Requirements to speak to him.

Harry wanders around the castle to give one look at castle so that he can spend his hell alone in dursleys place with happy memories of his real home. He found himself in the room he never knew, with his wand in the hand he prepared himself to defend. The lady Hogwarts presented herself to her only heir with care and pride that he was already ready to defend whoever it was. "Hello my child Harry. I am the Lady Hogwarts." Watched the child who shocked but didn't put his wand aside.

"Hello Lady Hogwarts, what are you doing here? should I call headmaster so he can speak to you? "Harry said with curiosity and concern but wasn't prepared for the reaction to lady.

"NO" The lady shouted and calmed before talking to the child remembering how child is fooled by the authority. "No harry, no please I wanted to talk to you. Please listen to me child I will tell you everything. "The lady pleaded the request to the harry.

Harry startled by the response and said in little child voice that " what do want to talk Lady Hogwarts? I am just boy who has no one to care and understand."

The lady said" Harry ,I want to you study some books which will be available to you now and after you read them you can ask your questions and before here is my oath –I THE LADY HOGWARTS MORGANA SWEAR ON MY MAGIC THAT I WILL NEVER HURT HARRY JAMES POTTER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM AND WILL DO BEST TO HELP HIM IN ANY WAY, SO MOTE BE.!"

"I ACCEPT IT" said Harry without knowing how he got this knowledge and asked "if he will missed by someone outside then what can he say?"

"Don't worry no one will miss you today for another 48 hours as I turn this room into time tuner which will be one second in outside equal to one hour inside in the room. Go on harry read those books and I will food and juice for you my child" said the lady in loving and sweet voice to harry.

Harry who was shocked and happy that someone wanted to care about him and help himself to one of those books available to him. 'The Potter Family History '. He started reading everything in one hour and shocked to learn that his auntie Lara Potter(James Potter's older sister) is alive and living as muggle. He started crying and said "why no one wanted me , even auntie Lara didn't want me. Why? Why? Why?"

Morgana engulfed the boy and rocked him like baby till he stopped crying and whispered sweet words to him. After the crying stops, she placed the boy on chair and said-" My Boy , she did want you my child but because of some old coot interfering she was denied and some loyalty charms. Do you know what is loyalty charms means, dear?". Harry nodded and said-"it means that one has to do whatever that person tell him/her to do. Right my lady". Morgana watched how this small boy said and continued-"yes my child and call me grandma will you please." For this statement, harry was happy and pride with himself that he' The Harry' has grandma now. He nodded quickly. The Lady no His Grandma told him -"Now harry, I want to listen to me very carefully and if you want you can take notes or questions to be asked later." Harry quickly thinked about notebook and got him pencil and got ready.

Morgana continued-" You my child is heir to Hogwarts i.e Gryffindor and Heglapuff from your father side and Slytherin and Ravenclaw from your mother side. Harry, you have to go Grginotts and speak to goblins they will help you in these matter. Your father's sister wasn't given the custody because of headmaster. He is declared himself guardian to you. Sirius black is your godfather along with your aunt who is your godmother. If they are not available then you should have gone to Longbottoms. Yes harry , you and Neville will be god brothers. But first you have to learn each and everything including Occumelency and Leg limens so that you can protect your mind along finding who is true friend. Weasleys will always follow Dumbledore except the twins and bill and Charlie. I want you to have elf who will take care of every needs when you go to durselys and take the rat with you and tell dobby to take care of him. Now do you any questions harry?"


	2. Chapter 2

"So Mam, why weaselys are with Dumbledore? I thought Ron was my first friend you know. I don't know what to do now? Who will I trust and where will stay this time. I'm sure durselys will kill me as soon as I step up in that house."Harry voice was filled with sorrow and pain. I can't believe I loved them as my family and headmaster who I have seen him as my mentor and grandfather. "I will make sure I save my family and my school my lady. I will do it."Harry vowed to her as well as to himself. "Dobby," harry voiced clearly so that he can hear him.

Dobby The House elf was pleased with the Great Harry Potter who has freed from bad masters and save Harry Potter from Bad masters. Now he just works for some wages but who will give them. He had heard all the Hogwarts elves how Harry Potter's wheezy and headmaster doing wrongs to the Harry Potter. He vowed to himself to protect The Harry Potter life anyhow even though he have attack others. He heard he was being called but who will call him?

A great shock to himself when The Great Harry Potter himself has called Dobby!

"The Great Harry Potter has called lowly elves Dobby! What can Dobby do for The Harry Potter sir?" Dobby was practically jumped on his toes to keep the excitement even though it was shown clearly.

The Lady and harry were amused to see such a reaction from dobby. "Dobby do you like to work for me? I will pay you but first I have to check my trust account." Harry was little puzzled in seeing dobby reaction. After some seconds, dobby recognized that the great Harry potter has asked to his elf. With so much of enthusiasm he jumped down and up and attached his small hands around harry and cried happily and shouted "Yes sir, Harry potter sir, dobby will like to be harry potter sir's elf. Thank you. "

"Now dobby, I want to take a letter to grignotts and Amelia bones. Can you do it? And before that how to bond with you dobby as a friend Mind it not as my elf? Hermione would have my head!"harry signed whenever he took Hermione 's name.

"I harry james potter take dobby the houseelf as my frind and yeoelf"

"dobby accepts it.."

"well here it goes dobby and take care.."

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes while going through all memories in his mind.


End file.
